Taco Tom Gets Revenge
Taco Tom gets revenge is the 3rd episode in the John Chronicles and is the first non-filler one, starring the titular character, John The Nogger slayer. As stated before, his motivation in every episode is to defeat his enemies with eggnog, hence his name. Within the episode, he meets his old rival back in the original series, Peppa Pig at the Market, where they both worked for the Krusty Krab until he got him fired for higher pay The Episode Premiered on December 2nd, 2009. Since then, the total amount of viewers on this masterpiece have gone from 1,000,000 at premiere to 20,000,000,000 (Last recorded November 30th, 2018.) This is the most viewed episode in the series, followed by Jahseh goes to the store to buy milk. What a masterpiece The story involves John, going out at night. He moves to his shift at the store, it's Christmas eve, 2011. Time hasn't flowed for years. Time cannot progress in any form. He works the register at Target for minimum wage, not that it'd matter since he never gets paid anyway due to the fact payday is 3 days away, and time cannot flow. He's giving the counter a nice shining when a man named Flumboni darts in. Immediately behind him is a Toad in a Go Kart, but you already know who it is. Taco Tom. He launches a rocket at Flumboni, and he falls swiftly. The store begins to fall apart and the roof is collapsing. Taco Tom notices John, and his eyes widen.. Taco Tom was a part of the HCVL, or "Hardcore Villains League" that stopped time in the finale of the last series. A flashback lights up in John's eyes and he soon realizes he can save time by getting all the HC Gemstones, this sets the plot for the rest of the 24 episode series, despite this being the 3rd episode of the series. He darts out of the store as the store falls apart around him, and gets into his car. He begins to step on the gas as the Wahahs get louder and louder. Soon a giant dust cloud can be seen surrounding what was once a simple Target Brand Store. It was now Taco Tom's lair, and John needed to get it back and defeat him. While driving in the car, he has a vision of what could happen to him. This power was given to him by Peppa in the last series before he left to try and stop the HCVL. His vision was of him delivering all the presents to all the good Kids and Animals on Christmas morning. And he realized, if he doesn't stop the HCVL, he may never see Peppa or her friends and family wake up ever again. He arrives at his house, with it being vandalized. Mushroom drawings made of spray paint covered the outside, and inside were a bunch of flashing lights. He begins to look through the windows for clues on who's in there and sure enough, it's one of Taco Tom's asexually produced kids. "Aw man, here we go again" said John. He knew the power of Taco Tom's "Tacolings," so he needed a plan. Sadly he isn't and doesn't have as much luck as the kid from home alone, so he has nothing to work with. All his eggnog, drunken. His manager Lifejacket Kid wouldn't be happy about this at all.. Oh dear. The Episode then cuts to 4 minutes of commercials. Because who could fund a channel without them? Anyways, the episode returns and shows of the person we saw earlier, Flumboni rushing to John. He now introduces himself, and offers to help. John appreciates the offer, but he declines it. Flum then takes a bottle of eggnog out of his pocket and hands it to John. John is ecstatic, he thought he'd never get any more! Turns out Flum took that from the Target store before he tried to flee. John immediately opened it and used his Nog-bending powers like an avatar to make traps. They both came up with ideas and settled on boulder traps to take the Tacolings out. Flum and John had nice chats while a montage played of them making the traps and prototypes, or at least it seemed like it. I don't know there was music playing. Anyway, they finished the traps and loaded them. While loading the last trap John asked Flum why Taco Tom was chasing him in the first place. Flum responded. His story was that he and 5 others were all working together to try and make Christmas infinite, for infinite joy to be produced so the Peppa Pig series could live on forever. They crossed dimensions, on a quest to get ingredients. Then.. 4 of them died all at once. Many dangerous Bacon Warriors attacked them, killing these unknown heroes. Then Taco Tom with the Jewel, realized he could stop this from occurring if he went back in time. Flum then went missing. Taco Tom then turned to a life of crime in order to get the materials needed to build a tracker, his main rival.. John. He was able to build it after that and he found Flumboni, all alone in a Toad ranch with a really good Toad! They both worked together and built the machine, risking the jewel they lost 4 lives for. This time around they knew every attack, every little thing. Taco Tom was happy, and so were they.. but then, one of them who went by F.R.I.C (Fredrick Rogers Ies Corson) found another jewel, which he would destroy due to the danger of more bacon warriors coming and taking it. Taco Tom's eyes twitched, he went after the jewel. He killed all of them, all but Flumboni who got away. In the other timeline, the fake Taco Tom who never went through the portal was killed by John. In this timeline, Taco Tom was alive, but hidden away. He could easily find Flum if he made the tracker again. In this timeline, he chose to freeze time united with the HCVL. He is one of the 6 who had motivations to do so, so he could rob whatever without ever being caught. He stole the materials, and went after the clueless Flumboni, who went back to his Toad ranch. Taco Tom then attacked, in a scramble he ran... and just kept running. Eventually he found the Target in which John was in, distracting Taco Tom for a short while. Then it cuts back to them making the traps, with John understanding now. He finished the traps, and was preparing to kill the Tacolings. The first 3 traps worked, but then on the fourth one, something big happened. The Tacolings are Toads, and Flum is a toad rancher. He began to realize that he'd never get to go back to his old life ever again, he'd never get to see Tom again. He walked forward slowly, stepping on the Trap button. He and the last Tacoling died. He couldn't bare it anymore. John shed a tear, then went to the basement to get the Jewelcatcher to stop Tom. It then cuts to him at Target, with Taco Tom ruling it all. He gets into an epic anime fight with him, but i'll spare you the time and tell you he finishes him with the eggnog spear after a long, grueling fight. Taco Tom died slowly with him shouting his own random garbled nonsense, then passed out. He was dead. John puts the jewel in the Jewelcatcher, knowing what he must do now. The screen begins to glitch out as the status quo brings him right back to Target, with none of this ever happening, except it did. The time is now 11:00 PM once more. He has 1 Jewel. 9 more to go. After the credits, it cuts to Flum in the afterlife, as Taco Tom walks up to him. They reunite and aim to find the others they had lost long ago. Flum sheds a few tears before the screen cuts to black. And then a monster deal on chuck-e-cheese tokens ad rolls. It's a part of the episode? Oh, who even knows anymore..